herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rikka Takanashi
Rikka Takanashi '(小鳥遊 六花 Takanashi Rikka) is the female protagonist in the Japanese light novel series and anime, ''Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai!. She is voiced by '''Maaya Uchida in the anime. Character Outline Rikka Takanashi is a "chūnibyō patient" who enrolls into the same high school with Yuuta Togashi (whom she holds feelings for). Unlike Yuuta, she is still suffering from the eighth grader syndrome. She believes she is a sorceress possessed by a "Tyrant's Eye" that will reveal destinies. She wears an eyepatch over her right eye to seal her "Tyrant's Eye". Those who have seen her "Tyrant's Eye" are considered as completely signing a contract with her. She moved to stay with her sister, Tōka Takanashi. Background Rikka and Tōka lived together with their parents when they were young. Everything was fine until their father died. After his death, Rikka lived with her grandparents. She had some hard times when living with them because her grandfather is strict and doesn't approve of Rikka's chūnibyō behavior. Rikka can’t accept the fact that her father died, because it was too "sudden" and is trying hard to retrieve him back. She believes that she can see her father again beyond the Ethereal Horizon. She moved to her sister's apartment and is currently living with her. Appearance and Personality Rikka has cyan coloured eyes, and wears a yellow color contact lens on her right eye. She has dark-blue hair color and ties a yellow ribbon in her hair. She wears a pair of roller shoes instead of a normal pair of school shoes. Her ahoge occasionally reacts to her mood, in a comedic matter, sometimes moving with sound effects. She is alienated by her classmates, partly because she doesn’t try to make friends with them. She only has 5 contacts in her phone, which are Tōka, Yuuta, Shinka Nibutani, Kumin Tsuyuri and Sanae Dekomori. She always brings a lunchbox to school which Tōka prepares for her everyday and doesn’t eat anything from the convenience store because Tōka doesn't allow her to. She doesn’t like to eat tomatoes and accuses that the seeds look like monsters' eggs. She often brings her main “weapon” around, which is the Schwarz Sechs Prototype MkII, a spring loaded umbrella. With that, she can cast special attacks such as Gungnir, Schwarz Schild, Wicked Twinkle, Dark Matter Blaze, Judgement Lucifer, Laplace-Sphere etc. As shown when Yuuta convinced her to give up her chūnibyō behavior, the real reason she is like that was to "protect" herself from the reality of her father's death. Relationships *Yuuta Togashi - Rikka goes to the same school as Yuuta. Throughout the series they make the "contract of lovers". *Sanae Dekomori - Rikka is Sanae's Master. They met in the internet. Gallery Rikka and Yuuta .jpg Trivia *Rikka's name also means "snowflake". Her mother gave Rikka her name because she was pregnant with her during the winter. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Masters Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Leaders Category:Pure Good Category:Female Category:Supporters Category:Mentally Ill